Outdoor activities have always been attractive to people, especially to those who work in an office all day long. However, the shining of sunlight into people's eyes has also a problem. Therefore, people wear sunglasses when outdoors to prevent the sunlight from shining directly into their eyes. There is, however, a problem for those people who wear correctional glasses to wear other glasses when outdoors. It is for that reason that colored lenses have been invented, such lenses use a pair of clips to secure the colored lenses on the correctional glasses. However, such lenses are very inconvenient to store when not in use.